now go and show them that the world stayed round
by Belle loves
Summary: The first riluxia ever, I think. X3 ..Marluxia's point of view. Read it. [riluxia] [


REEEEAD IT.

for hannah. :)

-------

"What are you doing?"

"Who _are_ you?"

"...Marluxia. You?"

"_Riku._"

"What are you _doing_?" He wasn't looking at me now, but was bent over and studying _some book_. One of Zexion's _hundred-fucking-thousand_, probably.

"What the hell does it look like?" It was open to a page about dusks and the keyblade, and he was tracing each line with his fingers. I couldn't see his face, but his blue-silver hair reflected from the rest of the white room, turning him into some sort of angel thing, and, by then, I was enticed to know _why the fuck he was doing this in my room._

Turning, he scowled at me. He didn't want to _know _me or _see_ me, he just wanted to read his book. "...Are you going to _leave_ now? I'm sort of in the middle of something."

"Nice try, Riku, but you're in my room, and you aren't a part of the _Organization, _so, _why are you here_?"

"Why are you?"

Now, for some odd reason, this question stumped me. I was confused, and I sort of just stood in the doorway (looking sexy, of course) and thought for a bit.

This _Riku_ kid didn't seem to notice at all.

_Asshole._

I must admit, though, I was intrigued. With all of his mannerisms... Everything he did seemed strong- but I could see how _tired_ and _frustrated_ he was. He needed a _night off_, and who else would give it to him?

Not that we would do anything _rash_- I'd learnt how horribly things could work out from Axel and Roxas- but he was just so... _Cute._

"I'll leave, then." He said, pressing his finger between pages one-twenty and one-twenty one as he sat up.

I was still blocking the door (...looking sexy, though he _still _didn't see that). He tried to pass through, but I sort of... well... I caught him. With my mouth.

...Yeah.

**x-o-x**

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen the lights?"

**o-x-o**

Smaller hands ran though my hair, the blushed (not pink, dammit, _blushed_) locks fell over our faces, and I was on top of him. Without even thinking (and in a matter of days, really) we had come closer and closer- there were many awkward dinners where I would have to hide him in my room and ask for more food, even though everyone _knew _I ate like a bird, and when I showed him the _beautiful_ parts of The World That Never Was- and he and I had this chemistry that made me weak at the knees.

I could feel him wanting, _asking_ for more, and I wanted it, too. More than him, I wanted out of this loneliness and out of this darkness. He was, possibly, the only one that wanted me back.

Not very many people _want_ guys with pink hair, though I don't see why they _wouldn't_.

Our lips would just... Find each other a lot, and we _liked_ it. I was almost always sitting in my room with him, those days, and we would do _something or other_, whether it be making out horizontally or sneaking out of the castle through my oh-so-conveniently placed window, and we had become not only lovers, but the best of friends.

Not that anyone could really _know_ about him.

By that time, I'd completely ignored my mind's nagging about Roxas, and how he left so _suddenly_, and how Axel had been so.. _wrong_ without him.

"_Marrrr-_"

"Shhhh! Riku!"

**x-o-x**

"Marlu- MARLU-! Stop- STOP TICKLING ME MARLY!"

**o-x-o**

He was _not_ going to wait any longer.

He actually told me this, and he said it _seriously_.

I believe his exact words were:

"Marluxia, I love you. Have sex with me."

..Or something equally as disturbing.

Then, of course, he got _on top_ of me, that dominant little bastard.

He was- what- three years younger than me. Three.

..._Three._

Worst of all, he knew what he was doing, and I _didn't._

Not being-er, under, anyway.

After getting over the fact that, well... Yeah. The night was quite pleasurable.

(Coughcough.)

The days after that, I was with him even _more_. I'd never leave my room unless he was with me, unless I was getting us something to eat, or I was in the bathroom or something.

We'd take showers together, but remain silent. The walls had _always_ been paper thin.

Everyone thought I had gone insane (especially after I stopped letting them in my room), and I had heard rumors that they thought I was growing some _fucking _garden full of man eating plants, or something.

I mean, _what the fuck_?

**x-o-x**

"..You mean.. You don't have a _heart_..?"

**o-x-o**

Then, someone found out.

Axel did, actually.

He sort of walked in as I was giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, asking for a _towel_ of all things. A fucking _towel._

For some reason, I trusted him. We told him all about him, and all about us. How he knew Sora, and how he had gotten lost in the darkness. How he'd gotten into my room and how we'd bonded. How we'd become... _us._

The only thing that caught his attention was when we mentioned Roxas while talking about Sora. How I'd spoken about their connection, and how they were one person.

_Axel wanted Riku to help him find Roxas._

At first, Riku said no, until Axel told him about them. How _close_ they were, how _right_.

Riku wanted to find Sora, too, and they both _knew _I wouldn't be able to come.

**x-o-x**

"You'll be OK without me, then?"

"..No."

**o-x-o**

Eventually, they actually left me, and I'm just not what I used to be.

-----------

JEE. FUCKING. SUS.

THAT.

WAS.

SO.

FUCKING.

WEIRD.

D:

ilthatpairingthough.

SO!

FOR HANNAH.

BECAUSE SHE SAID IT WOULE BE SEXY AND I SAID YES IT WOULD!

ALL IDEAS BY ME, AS WELL AS ALL WRITING.

THE CHARACTER ARE FROM SQUEENIX THOUGH.

D:

comment. :)

THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE FIRST EVER RIKUxMARLUXIA FIC, PEOPLE.

MAD RESPECT FOR MYSELF.

and

THANK YOU SAM'S TOWN.

anyone who got the reference gets a cookie.

I was listening to Sam's Town, Over My Head, and some other random crap while writing this.

AND RILUXIA OR MARIKU OR WHATEVER IS MY NEW OTP.

I hope this gets as popular as namluxia rofl.

X3

Because guess what.

I _love_ this pairing.

..COMMENT.

ILYHANNAH ;


End file.
